


One last surprise

by Dorthea



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Pepper Potts, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Death, Depressed Peter Parker, Don't say goodbye, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Minor Character Death, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Past Character Death, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad, Sad Peter Parker, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Uncle Happy Hogan, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthea/pseuds/Dorthea
Summary: It’s a blur. He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe. “We won, Mr. Stark. We won”. We won Tony. It’s okay. We won. I’m back. And big, strong hands pulls him back. As tears starts to fall from his eyes. We won. Mr. Stark. We won. And we lost. We lost. Mr. Stark. We lost.Whumptober, Day 8, no. 8. "Don't say goodbye".
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	One last surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting. I was lacking motivation. But, here we go again. In the mean time, while I wrote this, I left my friend in a VR world, hoping he could entertain himself.

Peter hadn’t been allowed in when they played the message from Tony. Family and friends, they said. Rhodey, Happy, Pepper, Morgan. The people who really matted to Tony. The people who’d grown to be a part of Tony’s weird, mismatch family. And Peter wasn’t a part of that list.  
  
He was surprised to even be invited to the funeral. Had been scared to even go, but May had forced him into the black suit, and put him in the car. Happy’s car. Because Happy was the only one, who knew who Peter was.  
  
Sure, at the end, he’d meet the Avengers. He was one, he supposed. Now. After being in space, and fighting for half the universe, side by side with them. But, that didn’t really make him a part of the team. He’d, just been at the right place, the right time. Chosen by Tony, at least to some extent. But he didn’t know them. They didn’t know him.  
  
Pepper might know of his existence. Of his secret identity. He was quiet sure Tony would have told them that much, coming home from a planet in space without him. Just so they knew. But, the chances that Pepper really cared about Peter, in any way, was slim to none. And Morgan, Tony’s child, differently didn’t know. Had probably never heard of his name. Never heard of Spiderman, the hero his father mentored. No, that, was all Tony’s life. Not Pepper’s or Morgan’s. So why would they know any more, than the basic’s.  
  
When they’d walked out the lack house, Pepper in front with Morgan by her side and Tony’s very first arc reactor in her hands, Peter had attempted to hide in the back. Hoping to blend in, and go unnoticed. Peter, didn’t like funerals. Nobody did. But, Peter didn’t feel like he should be there.  
  
The plan didn’t work. Happy had smiled at May, and May, has smiled back, before Happy took Peter’s hand and pulled him along. May right behind him. And somehow, they’d ended up in the front row to watch as the reactor floated out over the lack. Right behind Steve. Captain America. Who’d patted him on the back, greeted him by name, and given him a small smile. Before staring out over the lack. Morgan, the young girl who looked so much like her dad, hadn’t been quite as happy to see Peter in front. Had given him a look of plain disgust. At least, that’s what Peter could read from it. Before hiding by her mothers’ side. Pepper, who hadn’t even looked at him. Hadn’t noticed him. And Peter, was grateful for that.  
  
Afterwards, everyone had pulled. Pulled away from the lack house. A few staying behind, watching over the water. But most, slowly and carefully getting in their cars. A last look over the sea, before peacefully driving away.  
  
Peter and May had to wait for Happy. Happy, who, soon enough had bene pulled away by Morgan. Leaving Peter feeling even more out of place. He didn’t know that place. Didn’t know where to go.  
  
It was easier when Happy showed up with cheeseburgers not to long after. Morgan’s wish. Tony’ wish. He’d forced a few into Peter’s hands with the quite words, “I promised him to look after you. Need me, call me” and he had quickly been pulled away by Morgan again, who was demanding stories about her father. Demanding to know more about Iron man.  
  
And so Peter sat on the steps of the lake house stairs, watching over the water till the sun sat. And even after that he’d stayed out there. At star by star turned up on the sky. Reminding him of those last few moments where’d Tony and he had really been together. Titan. Dusting. Space.  
  
He’s so caught up in it, that he doesn’t hear when someone joins him on the stairs. “Your Peter, right?” a small, innocent voice speaks. Morgan. Peter just gives her a tight nod. “Daddy talked about you. Your Spider-man!” she almost sounds excited as she says it. Peter can’t find the same happiness or pureness. Unlike Morgan, Peter isn’t a kid. Peter knows was it means to loss someone that means a lot to you. Knowns that death is a permanent thing. But Peter can see how Morgan wouldn’t know that. Morgan grew up in a world, that was grieving for what they’d lost. And now, suddenly all of that was back. Everyone had returned. And so, why wouldn’t her father too. Right? Kid’s where naïve. Peter had been too, when he started out as Spiderman. Had been naïve when Tony came to recruit him. He didn’t know much about the accords, even less about the Winter soldier. He’s just taken Tony’s word for it. And somehow, that resulted in him sitting here. “Riiiiiiiight?!” Morgan asked again. Waiting for it to be confirmed. Tone loud and begging.  
  
“Yes” Peter gives a tired nod, “I am spiderman”.  
  
Morgan’s eyes widen with something Peter can’t quiet explain. But before anything else can happen Pepper comes out the door. “There’s you are. Morgan, you can’t just run away” she says, getting closer and kneeling on front of her daughter, “I see you found Peter”. Morgan gives a happy nod and shots to her feet. As fast a 4-year-old can. Running to hug her mother close. “Peter, there’s something I want to show you” Pepper says, “If you’re feeling up to it of course”.  
  
Peters looks up and shrugs “Sure thing” he breaths out. “I got nothing better to do”. Pepper sends him a small smiles and pulls Peter to his feet. Carefully. Slowly. So he wont fall.  
  
May, Happy, Rhodey and a boy a year or two older than Peter, is sitting in the living room. All talking. Coffee and cake on the table. Pepper asks Rhodey to keep an eye on Morgan, and while Morgan seems upset to let go of her mother, she does so anyways. Likely knowing that fighting it wont help. She’s smart for a 4-year-old.  
  
Pepper shows Peter down a small corridor, leading to the garage. “I don’t know how clean there’s in here” she says, pushing the door open, “You know how Tony always leaves a mess in his lab. It’s no different here. But I know this was important to Tony”.  
  
The door slides open, revealing the darkness of the lab. Friday either isn’t on, or as been told to keep it dark. Preventing people from movie things around to much. The smell of oil and a slight undertone of fried electronics, hits Peter’s nose before he’s even inside. He knows the smells from Tony’s lab at the compound. He’d been, invited to visit a few times, between homecoming and the snap.  
  
Pepper seems to know the room well, and quickly finds the light switch despite the darkness. “All of Tony’s files and schematics are in here” she points to the computers. “Your welcome here or at the compound whenever you want. Tony gave you full workshop access, and Bruce probably wouldn’t mind helping out if you need it” she says, scrolling through something on one of the holo-screens. “But there’s one things I want to show your first” she choose something, and asks Friday to play as soon as she’s left. She gives Peter a small squeeze on the shoulder, before letting the door slide closed behind her as she leaves Peter alone.  
  
The lab, surprisingly, is very similar, to the one that was a compound. The logo tables are sat up in a similar way. The tools are scattered all over the floor. Some covered in oil, some not. Pieces of suits and cars are booming in every corner of the room. On every work surface in the room, there lays something. Some small, some bigger. Some Peter has seen before, some he haven’t.  
  
But one thing, is completely certain. It feels like Tony. It’s like he’s only just stepped outside the door, to answer a call or talk to someone in a different lab. Like Tony’s still there. His energy and precent is so clear, so strong, so powerful, the for a minute, Peter can almost forget the broken and beat body of his mentor that he saw in the battlefield. After the snap. Before he’d been cleaned up. He’d only seen Tony shortly after his death. Hadn’t needed to say goodbye to a body. A shell of who he’d been. He’d gotten his chance in the battlefield. Reassuring Tony, that they won. There’s had been recognition in his eyes, as Peter had leaned over him.  
  
“It’s not quite the same in the lab anymore” A voice Tony knows a little too well starts to talk behind him. “I’m missing my energetic spider-baby by my side”.  
  
Peter turns around, fast. To were the sound is coming from. There’s a chair sitting in the middle of the room, next to Tony primary work table. And on the chair, there’s a hologram of Tony, looking towards a different chair. Lined up with where Peter would usually sit.  
  
“To you that might, sound a little odd” Tony admits, “For you it’s only been, what? A second. Do you even remember what happened? Did it hurt? Did you know that those where your last moments? Was I good enough?”. There’s tears in Tony’s eyes. His voice breaking between every word. “If I could, I’d ask you all of those things. But I can’t. You aren’t here”, there’s a sigh, “If you watch this, I’m the one who’s not there. I suppose”.  
  
Peter takes a few, calculated steps towards the empty chair. Careful not to step on something and fall, before his sits down. Slumped over. Tears slowly and carefully forming in his own eyes too. “If someone had told me ten years ago, that we weren’t alone, let alone to this extent, I mean I wouldn’t have been surprised but come on, who knew?” Tony takes his sleeve to his face, drying off some of the tears. “If somebody had told me, I’d meet a teen with a good heart and a great mind, I… I wouldn’t have believed them. I’d tell them, they where crazy” Tony takes a break. Clearly reflecting over something. “And now… I mean” Tony stammers, “I’m about to risk my whole world, to get that teen back. Because, you, Peter. Kid. Kiddo. Undeross. Bambino. Spider-kid. Petey-pie. Pete. Petey. You’re the best of us. And your death, your untimely death, that’s on me. But I’ll fix it” Tony looks at Peter, likely knowing there Peter would sit down with him, and not just stand and watch.  
  
“Please kiddo” Tony begs. “Don’t say goodbye”. He shakes his head. “This isn’t goodbye. Not yet. This is a chance for you to live your life” Tony takes a shaky breath. “Someone else did this for me, in the cave. Before Iron man. Told me not to waste it. I know you won’t”.  
  
For a minute, Peter can’t look at the hologram. All the pops back into his mind, is there in the battlefield.  
  
_The white light is blinding, as the aliens starts turning to dust all around his. The helmet of the nanotech suit, the iron spider, slowly pulls off at Peter’s command. He’s on his knees, dizziness making it hard to fight his back to his feet. But he does it, because the last thing he saw was Tony snap. He snapped his fingers, while saying “I am Iron man”. But now Tony isn’t standing. He’s falling to the ground. And Peter runs.  
  
It’s a blur. He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe. “We won, Mr. Stark. We won”. We won Tony. It’s okay. We won. I’m back. And big, strong hands pulls him back. As tears starts to fall from his eyes. We won. Mr. Stark. We won. And we lost. We lost. Mr. Stark. We lost._  
  
“Don’t say goodbye” Tony voice says once more, before the hologram fades into blackness.  
  
Big strong hands squeeze his shoulders tight. “Tony always said he’d never have a kid” It’s Rhodey. “You proved him wrong. Now common, Morgan want’s to play with her brother”.


End file.
